Creepypastas
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: (Put in this category because is as close as I can get) you have just moved into a new house, your mom has been having issues with your dad. So your living in your moms grandfathers home. But, things are weird, starting with your nightmares , the mask in your dresser, and the boy named Ben next door. Welcome to your new house(Based off of the RPG creepypasta land with my twist)


**Alrighty then, I found a game called 'Creepypasta Land' yeah, I know. But, it gave me an idea for my first real creepypasta series. Don't worry I'll stil be doing my other stories, but I have set his one and another one planned out, along with my Grsvity Falls Story** **Haunted House** **. So I hope you like this series.**

 **also keep in mind, I am using the IPad, so Grammer, Puntiation, and Spellign si bad. Another thing, this is in Second Person POV, come on you rule followers, I can take anything you all dish out! Also, this will be fore Males and Females, this is NOT a reader-chan shipping story.**

 **I don't own any of the CreepyPastas.**

* * *

You stared out of the car window, watching the green of the trees and grass roll by. Your mom was having to move again, something about your dads work and problems. Your guess was marriage problems. Nothing much to do except listen to music or watch the passing nothing outside the car window.

This was a very laid back country side, you've lived most of your life in the rural town near the city. Nothing much else about your life, it was quiet, simple, and your house was possible haunted. All and all you have the most normal childhood your parents could give you. Not counting the fact your imaginary friend, Jack, tried to kill your mom once when you were 5. Gave you nightmares for a week, after that day, your mom told you he wasn't real... You never saw him again after that day.

You popped your neck and kept your gaze on the passing barbwire fence. You mom didn't as much as look at you or say anything, she seemed to be in a sort of driver and thought daze mode. That made it all the less awkward, she used to try and get you to talk after that day with your imaginary friend. You sighed inwardly and leaned your head on the cool glass of the half open window. It was a warm July morning, the rain that just recently stopped and the smell of fireworks had faded over night.

You blinked as the car came to a stop in front of a large drive way and a big house. It was painted to look like a dark spruce color and the door was a reddish green, the porch was big also, adn it looked to have at least three floor not included the attic of basement. Apparently your mom had got the deed from her late grandfather.

"Well it could use some fixing up." Your mom said with a small smile to you, in which you just blink and looked at the house. It was big, nice looking, small cracked and vines around the dark stone base of the house. Your undo the latch on your seatbelt, and open the car door, and close it to stop the annoying beeping sound it makes.

Your mom locks the car and walked up to the house fishing out the key from her keychain. She mostly hold onto most of them for 'good luck'. You were never sure why, she was always the paranoid type, mumbling on about random things. Your beginning or see why grandfather never let he come over after the night she screamed and ran out of this house.

You sighed softly, this was going to be your home for a while. Your (e/c) eyes scanned around the area, there was another house at least a good yard away form your house, it was dark gray with no porch and a green door. It looked to be a simple two story house with a attic. You blinked and looked around again, then back at your house. Great, in the middle of no where land of forest and animals.

"(Y/n), come on in!" You snapped out of your thought and looked at your mom motioning for you to follow.

"Coming mom." You said in an even tone, and walked into the main hall. The carpet was red and the floor under it was a dark brown like the outside walls. Your mom frowned in distaste, she was always one also for fixing up things her way. But, for now, you went to go see your new room. Your mom smiled at you before you walked down the right hall and past her master bedroom and bathroom, to the large room near a smaller bathroom. At least you had your own bathroom, sharing with mom was like sharing with a movie star. Not really an option considering how much she had for the bathroom.

Things at least looked up at that moment, you looked at the dark green carpet and simple TV and game counsel. Your dresser was a light oak color with bronze handles and medium size mirror in the shape of an oval on it. The swirl design carved into the wood made it look a least not too bland in the dark room. The dark gray colored walls only seemed to add to the dreary feeling that you had the whole way here.

"Best to make the better out of things. At least it's more private here." You said to yourself and went back to the car to get your things. Your mom was already in her room unpacking when you passed by the room, and outside. Opening the trunk you gazed around for you large (F/c) suite case with your (F/p) design on it. Your shuffled back the trash back and box yanking it out from under another trash bag of simple trinkets your mom brought with her.

"Hello!" You heard behind you, making you jump a little as he turned around to see a boy with blue eyes and blond hair. He had on a green shirt with light blue jeans and dark brown shoes. You blinked catching yourself for a moment before smiling at him.

"Hey, I'm guessing you live in the house nearby?" The boy nodded, he smiled at you.

"Yeah, I'm Ben, by the way." You smiled at him, he seemed like a nice guy. But, there was almost and off putting thing about the way he stared into your eyes. But, this was just someone you met, Ben might just be like that all the time.

"Nice to meet you Ben, I'm (Y/n)." You said, trying to sound as friendly as possible, seems it worked for Ben seemed to smile wider.

"Well, how about we get to know each other some time later today. You seem like you need to unpack." You looked at your bag and nodded to him. It would be better to try and make friends here, your mom would otherwise think your protesting or something like that. Then would force you to the neighbors house later. You'd rather not go through that process.

"Sounds great Ben, I'll come about in about and hour,if nothing dosent come up." He nodded to that and waved before running down the driveway to his house. You sighed, well you better not come to regret talking to him. That seems to happen a lot, on of your friends once got jail time for trying to rob a gas station, another for bringing a gun to school. Since then, making friends has not been a top thing onyoru list.

But, first thing was to get everything unpacked, and hope mom has an excuse for you not having to go see Ben. You'd rather not find out quickly if he is going to go insane for not on you.

 **Read and Review**


End file.
